Queen Bonnie
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This is the story of the rise of Bonnie ... and the fall of Kim. This is kind of like "Homecoming Upset" but with a few minor twists to it. PG for brief language.
1. The TannedSkin Beauty

**While doing my novel, Mad Dogs and Tigers, I joined the Bonnie forum. Bonnie herself gave me an idea of how she became Homecoming Queen over Kim. So this is a little alternate version of "Homecoming Upset."**

**I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible, they are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Disney owns both the show and characters involved in this fanfic. I also don't own Middleton High school or the Mad Dogs either.**

**I also don't own the Hancock High School Hawks.**

**It is rated K+ for brief language.**

Setting: Middleton High Stadium, Friday Night, early-October, Week 7

HOMECOMING GAME

Teams: Middleton Mad Dogs (6-0 and 2-0 in Region 4 play) vs. the Hancock Hawks (0-6, 0-2).

Time: 6:00pm

It was an early-October Friday night. The sun was beginning to sink into the west. Fall was beginning to show its colors through the changing of the leaves on tress from a dark green to a perfect canvas of yellow and orange. The fall 60-degree chill was in the air. The bright rows of stadium lights descended their glow upon the Middleton High football field. The smell of grilled burgers, hot dogs, and chicken was in the air.

It meant only one thing to the fans in Mad Dog Nation ..... GAME TIME!

The undefeated Middleton Mad Dogs were tied fror first place in the Coastal Region of the MHSAA with their archrivals, the Lowerton Lemurs. They were going to take the Lemurs on next week on the road at Moss Point. First, though, they get to take on the dormat of the Coastal Region, the Hancock Hawks.

But the game was not like the other home games that Middleton High was having. Nope, this one was different.

Twenty-eight unfolded chairs were all arranged neatly in order. Lavish decorations were everywhere around the stadium. Photographers from the local paper were present on the grass area between the bleachers and the track, ready with their digital cameras. Some of the Middleton High girls, including a few of the cheerleaders, unpacked the dresses that they bought from the dress shop.

This was a very important night for the senior Middleton girls because it was .... Homecoming Night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The football game, itself, wasn't important because of the obvious fact that the Mad Dogs, tied for first place, were facing up against the worst team in the division and would easily win.

However, the homecoming festivities drew the greatest importance to the girls, for it determined the most coveted prize in all of the Middleton High Food Chain ...... the Homecoming Queen. That, combined with the male student who earned the title of Homecoming King, would solidify the position of being on top of the food chain.

It was the most important event of a girl's life in high school. Just wearing that diamond-studded tiara over a girl's head made her the top girl in the entire school and all other students would be below her and submit to her every whim.

One girl was determined to win that crown. Her name was Bonnie Rockwaller.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie was undeniably the hottest and sexiest girl in the entire school.

Her jade-green eyes were far more valuable than all of the priceless jade-green emeralds in the world. Her tan skin was the richest color of skin known to mankind.

Her million-dollar smile can brighten up the entire school.

She was far more beautiful than a million blazing sunsets on the crystal-clear summer oceans or the picturesque autumn landscape with the perfect blend of orange, red, and yelow leaves falling off of the trees.

She was hotter and sexier than even the most beautiful of all the A-list celebrities out there in Hollywood.

The word of beauty best defined Bonnie from the crown of her head to her perfectly pedicured toes.

In all other words, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world and the diamond-studded Homecoming Queen Crown would be the most crowning achievement in her life.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had also proven herself to be a very popular girl around the halls of Middleton High. Whether it be chatting with her primary cheering friend, Tara Queen, or hanging around with the hottest artist in the school, Josh Mankey, she is very quick to ignite a conversation with the most popular of the students, including the jocks, hotties, and almost all of the Mad Dog Cheering Squad.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For Bonnie Rockwaller, tonight was the night for her rightful claim to the crown. She opened the door to her white convertible. The light north wind was blowing against her short, brown hair and it was whipping her senior cheerleading skirt. Yet, it did not deter her from achieving what was by far the most important pinnacle of her life.

Bonnie then proceeded to pop open the trunk of her convertible. Inside the trunk was her black homecoming dress that she stored very carefully. It was primed and ready for tonight.

With the golden pom-poms in her left hand and the homecoming dress in her right, she walked into the stadium, determined to leave here as the Homecoming Queen with the $90,000 tiara on her head.

However, there were two opposing forces that stood in Bonnie's way from achieving the crown.


	2. Opposition To the Crown

The main wave of opposition of Bonnie's destiny to earn that Homecoming crown obviously stemmed from her longtime red-haired rival, Kim Possible. Kim had always been a thorn in Bonnie's side for years.

First of all, she was chosen as the cheer captain over Bonnie in her freshman year.

The breaking point came when Kim made that fateful decision of making Ron Stoppable, her sidekick and best friend, the Mad Dog Mascot a few months later.

When she was a child, during those autumn Friday nights, she loved the Mad Dog Mascot. All the mascot used to pump up the crowd was with his hands doing a "raise the roof". Bonnie believed in a simple version of the Mad Dog Mascot.

Unfortunately, that was not what Ron had in mind. He decided to take the idea of the Mad Dog mascot to a literal level. So, he thus invented the "Mad Dog Foam", or putting banana cream foam in his mouth and make it appear that a mad dog with rabies was actually in the gym. This annoyed Bonnie to no end. She had to suffer the horrible pain of shaved banana cream all over her face, day after day, month after month, year after year.

It was pure torture for her.

The other thing that made Bonnie annoyed at Ron's version of the Mad Dog was his incessant growling noises. His barking noises around the gym while having the banana cream foam in his mouth was enough to irritate almost any Mad Dog cheerleader. Yet, Kim made that fateful decision of sticking to her guns of keeping Ron on the cheer squad. This created a very severe rift between the two cheerleaders that still exists to this day.

Bonnie always tried her best to beat Kim in at least one thing. From the time that she became cheer captain for 2 weeks to the time that she entered in the talent show to display her ballet skills, she tried everything and anything to try and upstage Kim for the precious top spot of the Middleton High food chain. Yet, every single time, she found herself to be always in second because of either Kim or Ron. She was especially humiliated after the talent show because her valiant efforts were upstaged by Kim's sidekick and his naked mole rat rapping.

And, to make the rift between the two cheerleaders complete, Kim and Ron officially became a boyfriend/girlfriend couple, right in Bonnie's very presence during the Junior Prom.

The two always tried to upstage each other as Homecoming Week rolled around. Bonnie improved her respect for Ron by a little when he became the star tailback for the Mad Dogs. So far, he has accounted for 14 touchdowns on the ground.

Bonnie wanted this night to be her night alone, not Kim's. Getting that Homecoming Crown was top priority on her list. No one, not even Kim, was going to stop her from achieving that goal.


	3. Rising from the Ashes

The other issue that stood in her way of the crown was within the Rockwaller family itself, especially from her two sisters, Connie and Lonnie. They were both four years older than her. Connie gained the intelligence gene from her family. Lonnie gained the beauty and fashion genes. Bonnie, on the other hand, "got the rest" from her sisters' perspectives.

She absolutely despised her two wicked sisters, especially when they got home from college for a few days. Whenever the three cross paths, Connie and Lonnie always seem to get the best of her. Enraged at this, every time Bonnie lost to her two sisters in arguments, she slammed the door to her room. She avoids contact with her mom, Veronica, her two sisters, or everyone else for about an hour before she fully calmed down.

Middleton High was the only sanctuary for her. It was the only place where she would be at the top of the food chain and be respected and beloved by almost all of her fellow students, with the obvious exceptions of Kim and Ron. But at the Rockwaller house, she was treated more like common dirt, especially when her two sisters were around.

Yet, the most recent, and worst, instance where she suffered at the hands of her female tormenters was when she only earned third place in the Middleton Talent Show behind Kim's singing and the time that Ron and that pink thing he always carried with him, Rufus, performed a rap number in front of the entire student body and family members, including her sisters and mother.

Bonnie had to go through 12 years of ballet to show, for one night, who was the better sister of the three. Now, that chance was lost due to Kim and Ron's effortless ease to upstage her.

She could not believe this. Not only did she get humiliated and beaten by both Kim and Ron, but she also suffered the worst barrage of taunts from her sisters in the 17 years of her life.

They continued on and off for the next several months. The insults finally reached their climax a few days before the Homecoming game.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Two days earlier_

Bonnie was about to go out to eat to dinner with Tara and Hope. She was all dressed up in her halter skirt and flats. Meanwhile, Connie and Lonnie were sitting on the couch, watching their usual bachelor reality TV show that was going stale and repetitive. They didn't seem to notice her at all.

Her mom reminded her of the time to be back at the house.

"Be back by 9:30, Bon-Bon!" Mrs. Rockwaller exclaimed as she gave her daughter a good-bye kiss.

"OK, Mom, I'll see ya later!" Bonnie said as she embraced the mother that bore her in the hospital 17 years ago. She walked out of the kitchen door.

_Dammit, mom, please don't call me that! I'm 17, not four! _Bonnie said to herself as she drove her car over to the restaurant where she, Tara, and Hope would meet at.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After enjoying dinner with her two fellow cheerleaders, Bonnie returned back to her white convertible. As she started up the car, she noticed that the gas gague was dangerously low on the red E. She then looked at the digital clock on her convertible. It was now 9:15, an exact 15-minute drive from her house

_Damn, now I have to get gas as well? Hmm, I guess being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt at all._ Bonnie said to herself as she pulled her convertible into the nearest gas station. She filled up the tank to her car, which took around 10 minutes to do so. She then drove back to the Rockwaller household. It was now around 9:40.

"Bon-Bon! Where have you been?! It's now 20 to 10!" Veronica exclaimed as she folded her hands in an concerned, yet angry mood.

Bonnie told her mom the truth, "Mom, I realized that my car was low on gas, so I just decided to fill it up. That's all."

Veronica, now realizing Bonnie's troubles, transformed her look into that of complete love for her daughter. She gave her a simple hug.

"Oh, Bon-Bon! I love you sooooo much!" Veronica said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom! I'm gonna get ready for bed!" Bonnie said in a happy mood, one of the few times in the Rockwaller household that she held this mood when her two sisters are around.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Connie and Lonnie, sensing this opportunity to crush their little sister's newfound spirit, immediately stood up from the couch they were sitting in. They walked down the hallway to Bonnie's bedroom. Lonnie knocked on the door to her room.

Bonnie, who was brushing her long brunette hair, answered it. She gasped then gave a defeated look. "Who is ..... oh, it's you two! What do you want?"

The two older sisters, who were standing in the hallway, faced their sister.

Lonnie, the beautiful Rockwaller sister, reminded and taunted her about the Homecoming game that was coming up and about the ultimate prize that was at stake .... the Homecoming Queen crown.

The blonde-haired bombshell showed her a picture of the $90,000 diamond tiara that would be awarded at the halftime ceremonies in the local paper. "Look at this, Bonnie! The homecoming crown!"

Bonnie dropped her jaw at the mere sight of the crown. She wanted that crown more than anything. She can just imagine herself wearing that crown in front of all those people and especially in front of Kim.

Lonnie then rolled up the newspaper and initiated the taunts against Bonnie "Well, too bad, because we are going to support your nemesis and enemy, Kim Possible, for Homecoming Queen."

"WHAT?!?! You mean you're telling me that you are going to root for my RIVAL to be Homecoming Queen rather than your own sister? WHAT KIND OF SISTERS ARE YOU?!?!" Bonnie reacted in sheer anger when she heard those words utter from Lonnie's mouth.

Lonnie then gave a high-five to her smart sister, Connie. Connie just simply laughed and chuckled wildly at poor Bonnie, "Oh man, seeing that shocked reaction on her face was totally priceless. Lonnie joined in on Connie's laughter as well.

Bonnie, not wanting to see her sisters to pour further salt into her already-open wounds, immediately slammed the door in front of the two Rockwallers.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU TWO HARPIES!!!" Bonnie screamed. After slamming the door, she immediately collapsed on the top of her bed.

Bonnie thought of all the times that her sisters tormented and mocked her, especially after the talent show incident. She then began to cry into her pillow. It became stained with the tan-skinned cheerleader's tears.

_HOW COULD MY SISTERS DO THIS TO ME? TAUNTING ME IS BAD ENOUGH, BUT SUPPORTING MY RIVAL FOR THE HOMECOMING CROWN ?!?!?!?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THOSE TWO TORMENTING ME!!!!!!!_

At this point, a new fire of determination suddenly overtook Bonnie. She didn't expect this feeling within herself. It was like that she rose from the heap of ashes that her sisters reduced her down to and became an undying phoenix.

Without knowing it, the taunts given by Connie and Lonnie gave their little sister the strength needed to overcome her brief ordeal.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the game, Bonnie entered Middleton High Stadium in her senior cheer outfit. She carefully stored her black homecoming dress in the cheerleaders' locker room in the gym. She immediately spotted the entire Rockwaller family: Veronica, Connie, and Lonnie, in the sea of 9,000 Mad Dog fans present for the game. She gave a brief mean scowl at them. All Connie and Lonnie did was to give a cold stare at their little sister.

Bonnie now knew her new goal: get that Homecoming Crown at the halftime ceremonies. And neither Kim nor her two Rockwaller sisters could stop her.

Earlier that Friday morning, the entire school voted on who would become Homecoming Queen for this year. They had one of two choices: Kim or Bonnie.

Everything for Bonnie rode on the results of the Homecoming elections.

Once she set foot into that stadium, there was no turning back.


	4. Let the Festivities Begin

Around 6:30, the Middleton High Stadium was all set up for the Homecoming Game. The stage was all set. The decorations were all ready. And the 8,600 fans present, the vast majority of them Mad Dog fans, were more than ready for football. They were lucky to have the Hawks as their pushover opponent because next week is the all-important division game on the road against arch-rival Lowerton all the way out in Moss Point. Boquets of the most beautiful flowers adorned the stage where the new Homecoming Queen and King was to be crowned.

Mr. David Berry, the public announcer who had been behind the microphone of Middleton football for the past nine years, addressed the ever-growing Mad Dog crowd.

"WEEEELLLLLCOME, all you Middleton Mad Dogs out there for week 7 of the MHSAA football season. And tonight is a perfect night for Mad Dog football and especially for Homecoming Night as your undefeated Middleton Mad Dogs get set to take on the Hancock Hawks."

He repeated the MHSAA's official policy of good sportsmanship before announcing the following Homecoming information:

"According to the MHSAA guidelines, all halftime periods for homecoming games shall be extended from 20 minutes to 30 minutes. At haltime, we will announce the freshman, sophomore, junior and senior maids. Then at almost the end of the haltime period, the new 2008-09 Homcoming Queen and King will be announced."

Bonnie, meanwhile, envisioned herself as the Homecoming Queen. However, her train of thought was broken when her longtime archnemesis, Kim Possible, snapped her fingers out of the vixen's trance.

Bonnie gave a deep sigh, "What do you want, K?"

"B! We have a game to cheer so if you don't want to cheer, that's fine by me!" Kim angrily demanded at her. Then her brief burst of anger subsided into just sheer confidence.

"Once I claim the Homecoming Queen crown, B, you'll be quite sorry. Besides, we already know who the Homecoming King undeniably is!" Kim confidently said as she gestured to Bonnie toward a familiar sight on the football field. He was wearing the number 7 jersey on his back and he was the primary reason why the Mad Dogs are so successful and ranked number 4 in the Top 10 poll. He was Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable and he was already getting high marks from the college scouts from Mississippi. His mad running skills, so far, have crushed the Mad Dogs' opponents' defenses. Even though Bonnie increased some respect for him, the two of them, nevertheless, remained bitter enemies. Worst of all, his girlfriend was standing on the very spot next to Bonnie.

Bonnie cannot even imagine Kim as the Homecoming Queen and Ron as the Homecoming King. _Little Miss Perfect, she thinks that she's on top of everything with her crimefighting skills against those freaks and her being involved in almost every single club in this school. Well, K, I've got news for you! I'm just as determined to win that crown as you are! _she thought to herself.

Both eyes then stared upon that $90,000 diamond tiara that served as Middleton's official Homecoming crown.

"Well, we'll see about that K!" Bonnie said as she gave her usual sneer and the two rival cheerleaders parted ways from each other ... for the moment.

As Kim walked away, she kept a thought that Bonnie must be trying to pull some sort of trick on her to win the crown.

Kim didn't even know Bonnie's inner strength and determination to win that crown and that she was playing fair and square.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the National Anthem drew to its final notes from the Mad Dog Marching Band, the 70 Mad Dog football players took to the field. The fight song boomed throughout the home stands. Kim raised the Middleton flag up high. The Hawks took to the field as well, for only 600 visitors even bothered to show up.

The tee was kicked off and the game began, and so did Bonnie's hopes and dreams of becoming Homecoming Queen.


	5. When Swords Clash

**Mrs. Katie Johnson, an OC and the head Mad Dog cheer coach from Mad Dogs and Tigers, is owned by me, Sharper1988. **

Time: 8:15pm

Place: Middleton High Stadium

Throughout the game, the Mad Dogs were absolutely dominating the Hawks. The Hawks were, like other teams before them, overtaken by Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable's mad running skills. He ran for 238 yards on 11 carries and four touchdowns in the first half. The Mad Dogs added another touchdown and converted four of their five PAT's for a 34-0 lead at halftime.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the first half came to an end, about half of the 18 Mad Dog cheerleaders were given permission from Mrs. Katie Johnson, their head coach, to go out to the gym and get their dresses.

When the final buzzer signaled the end of the first half, the clock instantly changed to 30 minutes. This gave the 14 girls that were present on the homecoming court enough time to put their dresses on. Bonnie prepared this night as she put on her black homecoming dress with a red sash on it. The two fierce rivals never spoke to each other until all the girls came out of the dressing room and back onto the field.

The Middleton High marching band quickly played the Homecoming tune on the field.

Before the 14 girls gathered up to take their seats, Bonnie, looking very elegant and beautiful in that black dress, was walking along the track in her high heels. Then, Kim and her friend, Monique, were discussing about the latest fashions over at Club Banana when Bonnie came up to them. Kim gave her usual angry look whenever she was in Bonnie's presence.

"Well, K, we'll see who claims that crown and, this time, you'll be the one to be thrown off of your throne of 'Little Miss Perfect'!" Bonnie sneered as she gave her traditional smirk in front of the two girls.

"Bonnie! Let's face it! Ron is about to break more football records than you can possibly imagine. And guess who's his boyfriend?" Monique confidently replied.

Bonnie folded her arms and scoffed "I know, K, the loser! I saw you two kiss with my own eyes!"

Kim continued to mock her, "So just give up the homecoming crown. I am going to stand by my boyfriend as Homecoming King and there's nothing you can do about it!!" However, she was completely unaware of Bonnie's underlying determination to win that crown.

Bonnie walked away, yet muttered underneath her breath, _You're going to get a surprise, K! Unlike you, Little Miss Perfect, I have a driving motivation to win that crown!! _And she gave an evil stare at them.

Mr. Berry, the PA announcer, then said through the speaker system:

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2008 Homecoming Festivities. First of all, we are going to announce the sophomore, junior and senior maids and conclude with the crowning of the Homecoming King and Queen, presented by our 2007 King and our 2005 Queen: Delano Nesbitt and Amelia Wilkins.

Delano and Amelia waved their hands at the Mad Dog crowd and were greeted with a thunderous applause.

Then, the Homecoming King crown, which was a golden 18k gold crown that cost around $5,000, and the Homecoming Queen crown, the $90,000 diamond-studded tiara, made its way through the football field.

The crowd was in complete awe at the sight of those two crowns, the two very symbols of the very pinnacle of the Food Chain at Middleton High.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All 14 girls took to their positons with their escorts. A few of the escorts, including Ron, were football players as well. His red-haired girlfriend stood by his side.

"KP, this is the best night of my life. Me scoring four touchdowns tonight and having the most badical girlfriend on the face of this earth!!" the star tailback exclaimed to his red-haired cheerleading girlfriend. He was still in his number 7 uniform.

"Oh, Ron, you always say the most beautiful things to me." Kim blushed at the cheeks in her sparking baby blue strapless dress.

"The only thing that would make this better is a kiss!" Ron excitedly said as he and Kim kissed each other to show their affection of love.

Bonnie, meanwhile, gagged her tongue in complete disgust over this display of love. _Ewww, K! That is disgusting! Hanging out with the loser and his pink rat is one thing, but kissing him?!?! (shudders) That's going to be in my nightmares for months and years to come! Whatever, I need to get that out of my head for now and concentrate on that crown!! If I know K, her one flaw is being overconfident of everything. And in the end, it's going to cost her._

Kim glared at Bonnie and briefly gave an angry look at each other before resuming their happy appearances before all of Mad Dog Nation.

Mr. Berry then began to announce the following:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Homecoming Court of 2008: Your sophomore maids are ....."

As the PA announcer called out the names of the maids, Bonnie and Kim twitched their eyes at each other, anticipating who was going to claim the crown.

After all the maids were announced, it was time for the moment of truth: the Homecoming Queen and King.

Mr. Berry first announced the 2008 Homecoming King: "And your Homecoming King is, by a student body voting percentage of 87% to 13% is your tailback, number 7, Ron "Unstoppable" Stoppable."

At the hearing of that name, Mr. Berry stretched out his vocal cords for Middleton's very own star player. The entire home side of the stadium clapped, whistled and applauded in cheers as Delano presented the Homecoming King crown and placed it on Ron's head.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. It was like his dream was finally coming true.

"Boo-YAH !!!!!" Ron exclaimed as he turned from Delano to his girlfriend. He hugged Kim once again. Kim did the same to him as well. Bonnie, again, turned a look of disgust at them. Then, she spotted her two older Rockwaller sisters in the stands. They gave their sneers and smirks at poor Bonnie.

_I'll show them who has the last laugh!!!! _Bonnie thought to herself.

Mr. Berry then announcd to the crowd:

"And now, the moment of truth, who will be your 2008 Homecoming Queen? The two candidates are Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. All the votes have been counted fairly, so there is no fraud involved."

Amelia carefully put the diamond-studded crown in her hands.

Kim held Ron's hand together to anticipate her moment of being crowned the Homecoming Queen. Bonnie, meanwhile, prayed her hands into the sky for that crown to be placed on top of her head.

"I can't wait, Ron. You and me, Homecoming King and Queen. This is the best moment of my life as well." Kim said as she put her cheek close to Ron's.

Meanwhile, in the press box, Mr. Berry was handed a piece of paper containing the results. He announced the crowd the following:

"I've been handed a piece of paper with the results of the election!!"

Both Kim and Bonnie's hearts were racing.

"And it is the closest margin of victory! Just 15 votes separate the winner from the runner-up! By the final margin of 51% to 49%, the winner is ......

"


	6. A Queen Is Crowned

**BONNIEEEEEE ROCKWALLLLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

As the name of Bonnie echoed on the speaker system, Kim dropped her jaw in a stunned defeat.

_No! Noooo! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT RON!!!!!! This cannot -- this cannot be ---- THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!! _A series of nightmares suddenly enveloped within her in one of her worst-case sitches that she has ever faced before: Bonnie with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, the star tailback. 

The Possible parents, also in attendance, also had aghast shocks on their faces as well.

Monique buried her hands deep in her face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't matter though. The wild unanimous applause of the crowd drowned out the gasps of James and Ann, Monique, and a few other of Kim's friends as well for their new Homecoming Queen: Bonnie Rockwaller!

Bonnie screeched as she jumped for joy over this monumental occassion. For the first time in her life, it felt like two huge burdens were lifted off of her.

The first stood in the Middleton High stands as Mrs. Rockwaller clapped for her daughter. Connie and Lonnie scoffed at this accomplishment, yet felt that their little sister has finally redeemed herself for her showing at the talent show ..... for now.

_Hmm, maybe we should stop picking on our sister, _Connie said to herself before giving a sneer, _at least for now. I'll allow her to revel in her victory as the Homecoming Queen of Middleton High. _

The second burden of Bonnie stood right behind her. Kim still had the shocked look to her face. Her boyfriend, the very same friend that she had since Pre-K, was now falling into Bonnie's unbreakable clutches. The Middleton High food chain was suddenly becoming a deathtrap to her, claiming everything that she cherished the most.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night was perfect for the new Homecoming Queen. The moon was shining its beautiful lunar beams on the perfect shade of tanned skin of Bonnie. She walked with her flowing black dress to the top of the stage.

Amelia Wilkins, in her purple and gold dress that made its sparkling reflection, hoisted the lavish diamond tiara crown over the air for all Mad Dog Nation to see. The finest cut diamonds from all over the world reflected their neverending luster on the 8500 people present. Their glow was made even more beautiful from the rows of flourescent bulbs from the stadium lights.

Bonnie came on up to the podium and gave a simple bow of her head.

Amelia carefully placed the tiara on top of Bonnie's head. As she raised her head, she gave her victory pose over a defeated Kim for the first time in her life, now with the tiara on her head.

Bonnie now had the only piece of evidence that she needed to prove, once and for all, who was on top of the Middleton High food chain.

She was more glamorous than ever before, tiara and all.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Ron looked on in his football uniform, Bonnie hugged him. Both were now on top of the food chain.

All the boyfriend of the head cheerleader could do was watch in horror as her arms wrapped around him. He turned his head around and stood at the defeated look across Kim's face.

She could not believe what she was witnessing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The second half of the game was dominated by the Mad Dog subs. They scored two touchdowns in the third and and one in the fourth while the Hawks scored one touchdown in the closing seconds.

The final was Middleton Mad Dogs 55, Hancock County 7.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Bonnie drove away in her white convertible from the stadium, she smirked over her greatest accomplishment over Kim: winning the Homecoming crown. She opened the sunroof as the moonlight sparkled on her diamond tiara. She drove off into the highway safely as she returned to her house.

The time was now 11:00pm and she needed a long rest from all the accomplishments that she made.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was still wide awake when he went to bed. A flood of thoughts came into his head: _What will KP say about Bonnie hugging me? Does this mean ... I'm in love with her and not KP?!?!?! Naaaahhhhhhh. That'll never happen. _

And he went to sleep underneath the covers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For Kim, it was not a happy victory at all when she returned back to the house. She was still trying to catch her breath over what had happened over the last four hours of her life.

She went into the nightstand drawer and pulled out her favorite harmonica and began to sing the lyrics to her blues song: "The Little Miss Perfect Blues"

_Verse 1_

_(Kim: sad wail of harmonica)_

As I came into Middleton High Stadium tonight,

_I wanted this moment to be right._

_I had the boyfriend,_

_I thought this night would never end._

_(harmonica)_

_But then came along Bonnie in her black dress._

_Then she began the usual mess_

_Of our rivalry!!_

_OURRRR RIVALRYYY!!!!!!_

_(harmonica)_

_(Refrain)_

_The little Miss Perfect blues got me down_

_It prevented me from getting the crown_

_(harmonica) _

_Being number one has put a lot of pressure on me_

_That I couldn't see_

_Even I make mistakes all the time!!_

_(sad wail of harmonica)_

_Verse 2:_

_As the score was thirty-four to zero,_

_I wanted to be the hero_

_Of the homecoming court!  
OF THE HOMECOMING COURTTTT!!_

_(harmonica)_

_I was looking all glamorous in my blue sparking gown_

_But when the results were announced _

_My magical smile turned upside-down_

_Into a frown_

_Ohhhh, into a frownnnnn!!!!!!_

_(harmonica)_

_(Refrain)_

_The little Miss Perfect blues got me down_

_It prevented me from getting the crown_

_(harmonica) _

_Being number one has put a lot of pressure on me_

_That I couldn't see_

_Even I make mistakes all the time!!_

_(sad wail of harmonica)_

_Verse 3:  
_

_And as Amelia put that diamond tiara on her head,_

_It felt like that my world was dead._

_But that was not the worst part!_

_Oh, no, no, no, that wasn't the worst part of all!_

_(harmonica)_

B then hugged my Ron on the field

_It was like that this horrible nightmare will never yield._

_And it felt like a sharp nail being driven into my heart._

_Ohhhhhhh, into my heart!!!!!!!!_

_(harmonica)_

_(Refrain)_

_The little Miss Perfect blues got me down_

_It prevented me from getting the crown_

_(harmonica) _

_Being number one has put a lot of pressure on me_

_That I couldn't see_

_Even I make mistakes all the time!!_

_(sad wail of harmonica)_

_I have the Little Miss Perfect blues!!!  
The Little Miss Perfect blues !!!!_

After concluding her song, she put her harmonica back into her nightstand drawer and allowed sleep to overtake her troubled head.


	7. Queen's Grove

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ole Miss, Mississippi State, or Georgia. They are all schools of the Southeastern Conference and owned by said conference.**

**I also do not own the Ole Miss cheer, "Hotty Toddy", either.**

Time: 8:00am, Saturday

Place: An VIP Elegant Limosine.

Bonnie adjusted her diamond tiara with pride. She was wearing the most elegant strapless dress that was worth around $5,000 and adorned with bracelets and rings of the finest kind. It was all capped off with her $2,000 four-inch high heels.

But she had another prized trophy with her in the limo: Ron Stoppable, her rival's boyfriend, was all hers for the taking.

She was to be a guest of honor at the Ole Miss - Georgia game in Oxford, Mississippi.

Bonnie jumped for joy with the fact that she was a diehard Rebel fan, but she hasn't been to an Ole Miss football game before. She has heard a great deal about the beauty of the Grove, the most beautiful and elegant place for tailgating anywhere in the world of college football.

The 24-karat golden throne was in the back of a royal trailer, waiting to carry the Queen and her King to the most elegant press box in Ole Miss' football stadium.

Yet, she was trying to figure out what to do with him. Then, an idea came across her head

_'Hmm, maybe I can kiss Stoppable right in front of Kim!! And for the fact that she is a Mississippi State Bulldog fan and that I am an Ole Miss fan, it would be instantly priceless. Hee-hee!!!'_

She smirked at her primary prize that she got that Friday night and continued to adjust her tiara to the most perfect setting.

Ron, meanwhile, felt trapped in this hell. It was even worse than his issues with Cabin 13 at Camp Wannaweep.

"Here I am, limo traveling on Interstate 55, no KP or Rufus, and only Bonnie is in the backseat with me!!!! What could be worse??"

Bonnie motioned with her right finger and made a single kissing noise as if she was trying to seduce him, "Come here, Stoppable!!!" she tantalized him in a seducing manner.

Ron immediately coiled back in fear and realized that Bonnie _was _indeed trying to steal him away from Kim.

______________________________________________________________________________

Time: 9:30am, Saturday

Place: The Grove Ole Miss, Oxford, Mississippi.

As the golden thone paraded its way through the Ole Miss campus by four bodyguards, Bonnie was resting comfortably on the lush cushions when she came upon the very entrance of the Grove. Ron was right behind her.

The Middleton Queen was overwhelmed at the sheer beauty of the Grove. It was around 10 acres. Oak, elm, and magnolia trees dotted the landscape. But what really drew her attention was the thousands of red and blue tents surrounding the entireity of the Grove. She marveled at the fine lace and doilies, the finest china that each family had to offer, the sterling silver that glimmered in the sun, and the silver-plated candlebras that glanced at every single laced table.

She was even more impressed with the dress of the fans that were present for the game. The young men were dressed in their Sunday-best: nicely-pressed black slacks, ties, coats, the finest-starched button-downed shirts and loafers.

The young ladies were also nicely dressed in the designer cocktail dresses that cost around $800. Designer handbags graced the lawn-chairs. They were all wearing very impressive jewelry, bracelets and necklaces that were often worn by the celebrities. And to top it all off, the beautiful girls were wearing high heels that cost around $1,000.

"Wow! This is such a beautiful Saturday in my first time at the Grove! No K around and I have Stoppable all to myself!" Bonnie smirked as she turned her head to Ron. Then she tantalizingly asked him "Isn't that right, my Homecoming King?"

Ron, sitting right behind her, nervously stuttered "Yea-Yeah ........ right ........ my-my-my ....... Queen!!!" He was getting even more nervous by the minute.

However, by far the most beautiful aspect of the Grove on that day was the Queen Bee with the $90,000 diamond tiara on her head. The carefully-cut diamonds on the crown showed their beautiful glare from the sun on the clear and crisp October Saturday. She, by far, was the sexiest homecoming Queen ever to grace the beauty of the Grove.

The four bodyguards laid the throne down to the most elegant tent that Bonnie could spot. The brunette cheerleader walked down from the throne to an elegant chair. She was served with the finest hors d'oeuvres that the Grove had to offer. She also tasted the Southern cusine as well with a couple of pieces of fried chicken and pork.

To her, it was a meal fit for a Queen.

Meanwhile, Ron nervously ate the emergency Nacoes that he carried along. He cannot bear the sitch that he was in right now. _Even this is worse than Wannaweep!!_

Bonnie then turned her head to spot Ron and his Nacoes. _Heh, Stoppable, enjoy your Naco meal now. I just can't wait to kiss you right when Kim realizes that you're all the way up in Ole Miss!!!_

______________________________________________________________________________

Then, a male student led the way in the traditional "Hotty Toddy" through a very loud loudspeaker.

"Are you READY????????" he yelled out in the crowd through the loudspeaker.

Bonnie stood up from the chair and came to the site where the sound originated from.

"HELLLLL YES!!! DAMNNNN RIGHT!!!!" Bonnie joined in the unison of hundreds of Rebel fans yelling.

Then the Queen Bee joined in the chorus of the Ole Miss faithful: students, fans and alumni alike and repeated the Hotty Toddy cheer.

"Hotty Toddy, Gosh almighty

Who in the hell are we, Hey!

Flim Flam, Bim Bam

OLE MISS BY DAMN  
WUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

She absolutely loved the experience of being pumped up for a college football game for her Rebels.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After that brief excitement to cheer on her favorite team, she then prepared to initiate the next phase of her plan: lure Kim on over to Vaught-Hemingway Stadium where she planned to kiss Ron on the lips and take her boyfriend away.

"Wow! I am actually enjoying myself here! The food, the tailgating, I love it here! Maybe I want to go to Ole Miss one day!" Bonnie announced before the crowd. Then, she turned to Ron. "And don't worry, Stoppable! I am saving the best aspect of today for last!" She motioned to her lips in a sensual and tempting manner, ready to kiss Ron whenever she wanted.

Kim was, fortunately, well aware of the sitch befalling upon Ron.


End file.
